The application is aimed at testing the relationship between academic environments that foster the belief that intelligence is a relatively fixed (versus malleable) trait and students' susceptibility to stereotype-induced performance deficits. These relationships will be tested in laboratory studies, in real-world educational contexts, and through interventions. Specifically, the application will examine the effect of fostering either a fixed or expandable view of intelligence on students' learning, sense of belonging, and vulnerability to stereotype threat. The proposed studies also will illuminate the mechanisms through which stereotype threat affects sense of belonging and achievement. Additionally, the studies will explore the practices through which educators convey messages that intellectual skills are either fixed or expandable, and will investigate the effects of these practices on students' vulnerability to stereotype threat and sense of belonging. Finally, the application includes an intervention aimed at helping educators convey to their students the perspective that intelligence is acquirable. In sum, the aim of the proposed studies is to better understand how "fixed ability" environments undermine people's academic achievement and sense of belonging, especially for stereotyped individuals.